


head and heart at war

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Skam Austin Season 2 Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: grace lashes out at daniel after finding out about the football team's fundraiser to pay for their wild night, but she then realises that it really wasn't for the right reasons....





	head and heart at war

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: could u do a fic of grace realizing her feeling for daniel. i love them sm and your writing is beautiful
> 
> this is more like the scene in 2x05

grace frowned as she looked through the Facebook event, created by the football team in hopes of raising money to pay off the debt they created over the weekend after their win against some other school, such as trashing not one, not two, but _three_ hotel rooms. _and_ a bar. how that managed to happen, would forever remain a mystery to her.

they were holding a party. at $5 per entrance. during the party, they were going to have a hook-up auction, where you’d basically pay to sleep with one of the football guys. and they were also selling jerseys. if grace didn’t stop rolling her eyes, they’d be stuck at the back of her head by now.

according to the group event, the bidding for each player had started already, and there was a link to place your own bid for a certain team member. out of curiosity, grace clicked on it, to see who were in on the auction, and who was on the highest bid.

she snorted when she saw who was on the top.

daniel. at $150 already. _were people that desperate to sleep with him?_

“hi stranger.”

grace jumped when she heard a voice from the back of her shoulder. she shut her eyes, trying to calm her breathing, and turned around, and gave daniel the biggest sarcastic smile she could muster up. “donald.” she greeted, bored. daniel, on the other hand, smiled.

“did you miss me?” he teased, tucking a stray hair covering grace’s eye behind her ear. she pretended not to be bothered by it. she let out a fake laugh. “nope. absolutely not.” she shook her head. he was only gone for 5 days, not an entire century.

not that she’d miss him even if he was gone for an entire century.

daniel’s eyebrow raised in doubt. “not even a little?” he prodded. he rolled his eyes slightly when she answered with another firm no. “how was your weekend, then?” he shot another question. at that moment, all he really wanted was to be around her. 

grace heaved a dramatic sigh. “not bad, just went on a little trip with my friends.” she paused for a moment, before continuing. “but i bet my weekend wasn’t as _crazy awesome_ like yours was.” she sounded sharp, sarcastic.

daniel let out a few chuckles. “yeah, yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “it may have had gone a little out of control.” he admitted.

grace raised her eyebrow. “a _little_ to the point you have to throw your little party to raise money? charming stuff, by the way.” when daniel didn’t respond, she continued talking. “oh, and that hook-up auction? that's basically prostitution. and if you haven’t realised yet, prostitution was banned a long time back. it’s _illegal_."

throughout her little rant, daniel’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, before realisation struck him and his face immediately brightened. “so, _this_ is what this whole thing is about.” he deduced. now, the girl was confused. “what are you talking about?” she asked, a little worried as to what daniel ‘realised’. he grinned. “you’re pissed off about the hook-up auction. oh, and crazy jealous.” he had a winning smile on his face.

she scoffed a little harder than usual. “you’re delusional. i’m not jealous.” before he could have a say, she started talking again. “i just think the entire event is a waste of time. i mean, there are kids being separated from their parents at the border, just because they’re immigrants!” she took a step closer to him. “there’s a protest that’s raising money to help stop this, but your stupid little event’s basically stopping everyone from going there.” her tone reflected her mood; angry, upset, and bitter.

she blurted out her next few words without even thinking. “and anyway, why are you even charging people to sleep with you? i thought it was just show a little cleavage and flirt with you, and ta-da! they’re in bed with you.”

daniel couldn’t tear his eyes away from grace. _she was jealous,_ he thought, _but that protest seemed really important to her._ “fine,” he said without even thinking, “we’ll push back the date.”

grace did a double take. “what are y-“

“we’ll come to the protest. and we’ll donate 10% of the money we’ve already earned.” he leaned closer to her, making her heart stop beating for a second. “just so you know, i wasn’t even gonna take part in the auction. but you’ve just won it, congratulations. you have me all to yourself now. not that it wasn't like that already.” he sounded amused.

“i-“ before grace could have a say, daniel brushed past her.

_shit._

grace went into full panic-mood. _he knows. he knows i like him._

_wait, what?! i don’t like him!_

her head and her heart were at war, but she knew who really won in the end. her heart.

daniel was right. she was jealous about the auction. she was jealous, just thinking about him being with another girl.

grace olsen liked daniel williamsson.


End file.
